Hints of Love
by Cookie L3n L3n
Summary: Time together is just never quite enough,when you and I are alone I've never felt so at home.. what will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time... only time. NEJITEN
1. joke about it, work it out

"has anyone seen my hair tie?" Tenten asked, she met her team at their usual meeting place, only one bun decorated her chocolate colored hair, the rest of her hair was down and reached down slightly past her shoulders. "Nope, sorry, tenten!" gai sensei announced."sorry, but you look absolutely lovely with your hair down!!" rock lee commented."thanks! um...neji? have you seen it?" tenten asked the hyuuga prodigy, who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe..." He teased, still keeping a straight face. "NEJI?? YOU TOOK MY HAIR TIE??" she blew up."I said maybe...Well, remember yesterday on that mission? I had to tie off the cloth that was covering the hole in the raft with something.." he smiled slightly.

"WHERE IS IT NOW????" she asked furiously, gai and lee stepped back, not wanting to be involved in the two's usual, daily quarreling."It is simply on a raft in the land of waves..." Neji said, unconcerned. this fired the (usual) bun haired kunoichi and her face went red with anger."HYUUGA NEJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and neji was quick to make a run for it. he laughed slightly as she chased after him angrily. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME, HYUUGA NEJI? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT CAN ONLY WEAR ONE BUN IN MY HAIR? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE ON MY MISSION FOR THE REST OF THE DAY BECAUSE MY HAIR WILL BE IN MY FACE?????!!!???" "Yes! I do!" "GRRRRR!!" they ran around the leaf village, jumping over buildings and flying through trees.

Gai and lee winced, glad theyn were not neji right now, he'd have to be tired fom running after a whole 30 minutes! Neji was on his last breath."Okay, okay, i'm sorry..." neji stopped running and held his hand up to keep her from hitting him."I call times..." he finished as he tried to catch his breath. When he glanced back at her again, a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Tenten stood over him(He was sitting on the ground) glaring at him and clenching her fists."I have a way to make it up to you..." he stood up and hugged the kunoichi tightly, tenten was taken aback."Uh..um..." she mumbled."I'm sorry." "I'll forgive you in time..." she smiled at him, and he gave her one of his rare friendly smiles as well. "Would you like to use mine?" Neji didn't wait for an answer as he loosened and removed the white sring that usually held his hair together. He shook out his dark brown hair and tenten was hypnotized for a few seconds as his hair blew in the wind. He stood behind her and gently formed her hair into a bun, tying it off with the white lace.

She flushed slightly at the kind gesture."th-thanks,Neji..." she said after a while. "No problem." he replied. Gai and Lee were used to this, they quarrell then they apologize... its always the same. Together, they walked side by side back to the meeting spot where their team was waiting,(she chased him far away!) secretly holding hands and smiling.

It's these little friendly gestures that hint the love they have for eachother, both knew this...but neither would ever admit it.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! OWARI OF CHAPTER ICHI!


	2. write about it, shout it out

A/n: Sorry it took so long but chapter two is ready!! XD

The week after the hair tie incident, Tenten was sitting on her bed in her room, combing through her chocolate colored hair with her blue comb. She thought about the week earlier… She thought of it as memorable. She quickly reached under her bed and pulled out a small box. She opened up the lid and inside lie her sacred, precious, PRIVATE diary. She sighed as she picked up a pen from her side table and began to search for an empty page to scribble on.

_Dear diary-chan_

_Last week the funniest thing happened. Any you'd never guess what... yes, it has something to do with Neji! Okay, so I woke up early one morning, getting ready for my mission when-_

The ringing of the doorbell cut off Tenten. "Mom, could you get that?" she called down. "Yes, I will!" her mother answered. Tenten paused for a moment, listening for who might be at the door. "Hello, um, I'm Tenten's friend. Hyuuga Neji, is Tenten here?" "Yes she is right upstairs, just a moment." Tenten immediately jumped up. "Nya? What's he doing here?" she said aloud. "TENTEN A FRIEND OF YOURS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!" her mother called. "Tell him I'll be right down, Mom!" Tenten was quick to change from her pajamas, and to re-bun her hair.

By five minutes later, Tenten was bounding down the stairs and into the entrance hall. "Hey, What's up?" she asked, waving lightly to her friend. "Nothing really, It's just that, well, since I lost your other hair tie, I thought I'd buy you more." He handed her a neatly wrapped box. "Oh! Thanks! I still have yours you know." "You can keep it." An awkward, yet comfortable silence filled the air. "So, any new missions?" she asked as the two walked into the living room. "Not that I know of, what were you doing?" he asked, his eyes meeting with hers. "Oh, just…writing in my…um, journal." She thought 'diary' would just be to weird to say. "About?" she smiled nervously as the two sat on the couch together.

"About…. Last week." She admitted, folding her hands in her lap and glancing at him. "Hn. About the hair tie incident?" She laughed whole heartedly when he said this. He in return stared at her like she was crazy. "That's funny!" she said between giggles. "What?" "You and I both call it the same thing, I know I'm weird…but I think its funny." "Are you trying to change the subject?" "…Pretty much." "What is there to hide?" "Nothing really, but I thought of that day as memorable, special to me." "Why?" "Because it was fun…And I got to wear your hair tie. Much less keep it." She stared at her fingers, which were interlocking with each other as she kept them in her lap. "oh…" They shared another awkward silence. "Well, I should go now…" he said, standing up and walking to the front door slowly. She followed. She glanced at the little box of hair ties he gave her. "Thanks again, really, I appreciate it." "Yeah, no problem." They smiled at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked. "Yes." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "See you!" "See ya…" They waved at eachother than he left. She ran back upstairs to her diary; she had this weird, unusual butterfly feeling in her stomach. And a light flush on her cheeks. Her heart felt like it was soaring. She wondered what this feeling could be?

It's these little sweet gestures that hint the love they have for eachother, both knew this…but neither would ever admit it…Right?

End of chapter two!!! Reviews please!!! Should I keep going?


	3. understand it, comfort always helps

AN:/Chapter three is up!! here we go, sorry it took so long....sad things happen...T-T

Another week after Neji visited his friend, Tenten arrived at the training grounds unusually was the first to notice. "Tenten? why so blue on such a green spring day?" he asked triumphately. "It's nothing..." She kept her eyes glued to the ground.

Neji watched the conversation from the corner of his eye. "Are you positive? there must be something?!?" "nope...nothing." she said dully. "Really, what is it?" Neji asked, joining the conversation. "I SAID..NOTHING!!" Tenten growled, stomping away and sitting under the nearest tree.

Lee and Neji shared a quick glance before neji walked over to his female teammate. "Seriously, if there is something you shouldnt keep it bottled up." "Its..." he heard her voice crack. "What? you can tell me.." "My parents.. they..." She broke into sobs and covered her face with her hands in distress. "Tenten?" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There... getting a divorce!!" Her body shook with sobs and she brought her knees up to her chest. "Oh..." he didnt know how to respond to that. "Well, im sure they..." what could he say? "Im sure they love you still..." "but that dosnt count if they dont love eachother! we arent a family!" he had never seen his usually strong teammate so saddened. "Yes you are, its just..." say something smart....something cheery.."Your team loves you, and we'll always be there for you..." he tried. she looked up at him. "Thanks...i guess i needed that..." she wiped at her tears. "and more than that, tenten...I'll always-" "HE IS SOOOOO RIGHT!!!" inturuppted Gai and Lee, appearing out of nowhere in particular.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys." Tenten smiled. "It can be hard sometimes..." Neji said nodding and standing up. He extended a hand to the kunoichi. she took it gratefully. his touch...was electrifying. she stood on her feet and blushed, looking at the prodigy straight in the face, inches away from his lips... his oh so kissable lips....she subconciously leaned forward, making him lean back more and more the closer she came. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Huh?? oh...nothing!!!" She came back to earth. Lee and Gai snickered. "Your face looks like a tomato, tenten!" Lee commented. "AHH!?" she covered her face with her hands again, hiding it. "Dont hide, you look cute." Neji stated, removing her hands easily. "Um...thanks..." "Last one to finish 100 laps around konoha has to do 1000!" Gai called, and him and Lee ran off. Neji rolled his eyes yet again. "Oh yeah, neji? what were you gonna say earlier? 'i'll always...?'" Tenten asked, felling so much better. "Oh...um...yes. i'll always.. love you, as well." He finished, nodding akwardly. "Oh...Thankyou!! um... thanks, really...i'll always love you, too...Neji!" she kissed his cheek for the second time that month and grabbed his hand. "I, for one, am NOT doing 1000 laps around konoha..." she announced, taking off running. "and...she gone..." he smiled to himself and ran after her.

It's these little caring gestures that hint the love they have for eachother, but neither would ever admit it...or maybe they want too...but....

END OF CHAPTER THREE!! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON...POOR TENTEN, I'M MAKING HER GO THROUGH THE SAME THING I AM RIGHT NOW... T-T COULD ANYONE WRITE ME A FANFICTION? IT'D BE NICE...MY MOM IS SOOOO SAD.....T-T SHE CRIES AS I WRITE THIS....SOMEONE HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS...PLEASE? T-T


	4. get real, you couldn't possibly!

A/n: hey.... updated quickly, eh? thnx for all the reviews, keep reviewing! i want to attempt to reach 1000 reviews...(EPIC FAIL) also, plz vote on my poll!! check my profile page!! also thnx for all those encouraging reviews.....T-T happy tears!!! u guys rock, and cheetay, ur so discriptive! ;D thnx all who read this! sorry about minor word or sentence screwups...*cough cough enopets21-san...* haha! thnx!! and im srry im new but...(i dont oWn naruto!!) XD tell me what u think of my stories, what should i do next? VOTE ON MY POLL! THNXS THNXS THNXS!!!

* * *

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" her team screamed so loud her ears rung. "ow, yeah..." "AND SHES COMING HERE?" "stop screaming! yes, she is." "WHEN??" "TOMMOROW MORNING, NOW STOP SCREAMING!!!!!" "YAY!!!" Lee danced around. "WoW....." commented Neji. both her teammates had a OMG look on their faces. "she is fifteen and she looks kind of like me, except with blue eyes. Her name is Tamaki, but i call her Mary Sue." "why?" neji asked, trying to shut out the annoying squeals of Lee dancing around them. "EVERYONE likes her....oh yeah, and guys? i need a favor..." Tenten glanced at both her teammates. Lee arubtly stopped and stood next to neji. (A/n: sorry....but they are outside again, somewhere in the forest with lotsa trees!^-^) "yes?" both boys asked simultaniously. "Promise you wont fall for Tamaki, no matter what? Okay?" "Why?" another simultanious action. "Just cause, okay? you guys said you would always love me, so, okay?" she clasped her hands together in a begging manor. "Sure..." "PROMISE!!!"

Soon enough...the next day, In came Tamaki, waliking to the team gai training grounds with Tenten. With one look, Lee was down and unconcious. "Ummm, should we do something?" The tall, brunette, diamond eyed girl asked, in a voice that would resemble an angel's."he'll be fine in an hour," Neji stared at Lee on the ground, then looked up to see who he was talking to. "Hello!" the girl greeted. he stared at her for a long.....long....long....time. "Neji? wake up! this is my sister, Tamaki." "Ta...ma.....ki...." "yes, tamaki!" tenten laughed. "wake up!! she's pretty, huh?" "undeniably...." "HEY! you said you wouldnt do this!' Tenten whined. "aww, he's dumbstruck!" tamaki giggled. "I am most certainly not...." he came back to his senses, his name and 'dumb' did not clash. "oh, hello!" Tamaki said again, smiling brightly. "Hello..." "This is Neji, my teammate, and the one on the floor is Lee...Haha, yeah!" Tenten smiled back at her sister. "So...Neji, whats your favorite flavor of ice cream?" he looked at her like she was crazy. "I dont know." he said simply. "You do too!!" tenten added, joining the conversation."dont you like green tea flavored?" "kind of." "OKEY DOKEY THEN!!!" sang Tamaki. "and, when will he wake up?" she pointed to lee. "sooner or later, i'll drag him along." Tenten grabbed the springy person. "where are we going?" neji asked boredly. "WE ARE GOING TO THE NEAREST ICE CREAM SHOP, TO CAUSE A RIOT! WHO KNOWS....where one is?" Tamaki jumped. "I do, actually!" neji voulenteered, way to enthusiasticaly for tenten's liking. "cool, lets go!" she patted him on the head. "WoW...." he said for the second time that day.

* * *

A/n: wanna see what happens next? keep reviewing please! was it boring?? srry if it was! if u wanna flame, read my profile flame guide first, thnx! (plz dont flame though T-T) im such a cliche writer! gomenasai! yeah.... REVIEWS!!!! i love em!! *huggles to all* ^-^


	5. realize

chapter five? yeah......im sorry, i dont mean to bore you! please keep reading and reviewing! i really apperciate it. even a review like "yeah" or "cool" will do. please! at least one word! im just a beginner!justin beiber is just a beeber! plz, review! T-T.......here we go (da da dee da did dee do do, dee da didi do!) ^-^ :

Day three, tamaki is sooooooooo getting on tenten's last nerve. "OH neji, thats so cool!" she'd croon when he showed her his ninja techniques. Tenten glared at her, though she pretended not to notice. "OH, neji! thats soooooo funny!" she'd giggle when he told her of team gai's many adventures.

That's it.....she was so done! DONE! When her and her sister were walking home, she stopped arubtly. "Stop it." Tenten said, glaring. Tamaki stopped too, and gave an innocent glance. "Stop what?" "You know what your doing! He's falling head over heels for you!" "Is that my fault?" "Your doing it on purpose, stop, or go home!" "Are you jelous. Tennie-chan? It's not my fault if he takes about...hm...a HUNDRED percent interest in me.. and, well, hm... ZERO percent in you?" both girls stopped and glared. Tamaki smirked. "I'm not jelous!......ugh! you know ver well.....I...I" "You?" ......

Little did the girls know, Tamaki had dropped her hair ribbon while walking away from the training grounds, Neji had seen it and was now walking down the street to tenten's house, wanting to return it. as he rounded a corner, he saw tenten and tamaki, standing there....

"I.....you know what i mean!" "You what?" tenten's back was facing neji, so tamaki saw him behind her, and smirked. "you..?" "I LIKE HIM! OKAY? I LOVE HIM! SO STOP STEALING HIM FROM ME! GOT IT?" Tamaki smiled. "Sis, that's all he needed to hear." POOF tamaki was gone. "Huh?-" "Tenten?" she stiffened at the voice. she whipped her head around.... and smiled bashfully. "umm, hey Neji, what's up?" she said casually, as if nothing happened and it wasnt 12 o'clock midnight. "Nothing....i just...wanted to return this." he tossed the bow at her and she caught it. "Well........I must be going now......" he turned. "Goodnight, Tenten." "Goodnight, Neji!" akward parting sequence.

The next day:

The moment tenten walked up to the training grounds alone, Neji and Lee burst out yelling. "Where's tamaki?" "She went home!" they noticed she was a lot brighter. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lee wined. "Hn." Neji said boredly.

Later, when gai and lee went off to train...."Tenten, before we train...Can i talk to you?" he asked her, leaning up against the same tree she was. 'please don't be about last night' she thought, secretly crossing her fingers.'he didn't hear me' "What you said.....with, Tamaki?" she mentally hit herself in the head. "Uh..." "She wasn't stealing me from you....Tenten, i'll always be yours." He laughed slightly. she blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, i didn't mean to say that! ugh! so embarrasing!" "So, you don't love me?" he gently grabbed hold of her wrist and removed her hands. her face was red. "NO! i do!" she stated without thinking. "Did you know something?" he asked, he looked away from her and stared up at the blue sky. " I love you too, i really do." "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I don't know....why didn't you?" "Isn't the boy supposed to do it?" he shrugged. "So, we can be together?" she inched closer to him. "Of course, i was afraid you wouldn't ever ask..." she stepped closer, and hugged him tightly. he hugged back. "I've definately waited to long...for this...." he said. 'If you just realized, what i just realized... then we'd be perfect for eachother and we'd never find another!' tenten's mind sang in happiness. she pulled away slightly, and looked up at him. "Let's reverse roles...." she whispered. "What you wanna kiss me?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah....is there a problem?" she joked. "No....do it." she nodded and and brought their lips together in a passionatte, long awaited, romantic, kiss.

'Finaly....' she thought.

all these hints of love.......finaly together.

A/n: yay......done, i might add one more chapter to tie it all in. tell me, how'd it end? REVIEW! i know, spelling errors, no capitals, sorry! its 11pm and im tired! nya!


	6. EXTRA!

A/n: Hey so, yeah. i'm gonna write a quick extra, chat style...

Naruto: What a short fanfiction! MEH! Hey and where's meeeee?

Sasuke: No one needs you ruining their fic.

Naruto: Since when did you start sayin "fic"?

Sasuke: SINCE YOUR MOTHER-

Tenten: Umm...You guys aren't even in this fanfiction...It's currently over so...What are you still doing here?

Naruto: Nothing ever ends in my world! :3

Sasuke: congrats, doofus. -_-

Naruto: SHUTTUP TEME!

Shikamaru: Why aren't i in here? Aren't i worth something to this author?

Hatsumomo: Kinda. but she's mad at you since her cousin loves you and she hated Neji so she believes theres a new rivalry...-_-'

Tenten: Where are you all coming from?

Shikamaru: Our mothers...

Tenten: duh. Go away your ruining a perfectly good fanfiction.

Naruto: Nah, we're making it better! It sucks without me!

Me: TT-TT thanks, naruto!

Naruto: -_- eh...didnt know you could interact...

Sasuke: Look what you did, Dobe! Now she won't write about us!

Naruto: Sor-ry!

Shikamaru: Now, now why don't we all just go take a nap?

Hatsumomo: BORING! Anyone wanna see these pictures of Neji i got? See, one where he's brushing his hair, one where he's training, one when he's in the shower...-^.^-

Tenten: 0x0 How did you get those?

Hatsumomo: SECRET! SHHHHH!

Shikamaru: Let's go now, who's really gonna be interested in this?

Sasuke: your mother's face-

Naruto: Who wants ramen?

Sakura: NOT ME!

Naruto: TT-TT why not?

Sakura: 'cause it's gross...Hey, where did sasuke come from? SASUKE! *-*

*Sasuke ran away...TT-TT*

Sakura: Why didnt you get him you idiot?

Naruto: i forgot he was missing..TT-TT

Sakura: IDIOT!

Hatsumomo: Hey tenten, i'll give you two pictures of him for two dollars, frame and all?

Tenten: uhhhh...0x0

Neji: Wouldn't that be akward?

Hatsumomo: Neji go away! im busy soliciting!

Neji: good luck on that...

Hatsumomo: thankyou!

Neji: i was being sarcastic...

Hatsumomo: your face!

Neji: -_-'

Tenten: Eh. Neji?

Neji: What?

Tenten: Would you mind if i did..?

Neji: -_-'

Tenten: ehhh, nevermind. /^^/

Hatsumomo: EVERYONE SAY BYE! my plushie says bye too!

Naruto: BYE! hey, do this new thing, its called review! hehe!

Sasuke: bye fangirls, bye haters, bye people who just dont care!

Sakura: SASUKE!

*sasuke ran away again..TT-TT*

Sakura: TT-TT well, byebye everyone!

Shikamaru: BYE! *snore..*

Neji: Bye? (who are we talking to, exactly?)

Tenten: hehe, bye bye!

Naruto: I'm the main character, (please review) and i approve this message! hahahahahaaa!


End file.
